elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riekling
Rieklings are small, Goblin-like creatures that inhabit the island of Solstheim, usually inhabiting caves, ruins, and mountain peaks in small tribes. By game *Riekling (Bloodmoon) *Riekling (Dragonborn) *Riekling (Online) Appearance Rieklings are small, blue-skinned creatures that have sharp teeth and pointy ears.Appearance in Some of the Skaal believe that the Rieklings are actually descendants of the Snow Elves that degenerated, due to their poisoning by the Dwemer into a feral state.Dialogue with the Skaal in However, their claims are mostly built off of speculation, as there is no known source of this being true.Dialogue with Athellor in Culture Rieklings live in a tribal structure where certain members hold specific tasks such as hunting, scouting or open combat. Strength is highly respected among the tribes, as the strongest of a tribe is typically chosen to lead as Chief. The succession of leadership often occurs from a fight to the death, though non-Rieklings may assume the chiefdom as well if they have the support of the tribe and are able to defeat their predecessor.Events of "The Chief of Thirsk Hall" Rieklings ride on Bristlebacks, large boars which they have seemingly domesticated; most Rieklings have also been seen riding them into battle.Gameplay in Rieklings communicate in their own language, which is spoken in hoots and grunts, though at least one Riekling Chief was able to speak the common tongue, albeit in a broken turn of phrase. Rieklings live in small huts in and appear to have rudimentary yet simple crafting skills of making clothing and weapons.Items at Riekling settlements They are known to hoard items such as empty bottles, broken armor, etc. As such, some Riekling tribes are known to live in and/or near the Dwemer and Nordic ruins on Solstheim. A few elements of Riekling religion have been mentioned including a ritual known as the Godspeak dance, a fragment of the Godpeak Song, and the construction of shrines. The Godspeak Song goes as follows, "Hawala faaaakara. Baaaa rakhee kaloo. Pooja kan faroo kee jaa. Goora! Goora! Goora!"Loading Screens (Dragonborn) In the ''Dragonborn ''add-on, the Rieklings occupying Frossel are observed appearing to worship a crude representation of a horse-drawn carriage. However, no known religious leaders, such as shamans, have been seen. Behavior Rieklings are generally hostile to the inhabitants of Solstheim as they attack any that come near their settlements. In combat, they use their large numbers to kill their foes, often using ambush techniques against unwary prey. Their main weapon is a spear, which they often throw at their enemies,Combat in though they also are known to use lances and swords.Combat in Because of the inherent tribal culture, even if a non-Riekling is accepted by one tribe, even becoming their Chief, unlike the Orcs' tradition of Blood-Kin, other Riekling tribes will remain hostile, even to their own kind in the friendly tribe. Trivia *The rieklings share a similar name and appearance to riekr, a sub-species of goblin native to the Wrothgar mountains. It is unclear what relation, if any, they share. es:Riekling it:Riekling pl:Riekling ru:Рьеклинг (Lore) Category:Lore: Creatures Category:Beastfolk Category:Lore: Morrowind Creatures